2 People and 7 Days
by Lu82
Summary: Just take a certain chipped blond Vampire make him spend almost a week with a certain blonde Slayer.. and see what happens!
1. Sunday

Hello again, here' the umpteenth FF of mine. Actually, this is one of the first FF I wrote.

It's about season 4.. my favourite one.

Well, let's start:

2 PEOPLE AND 7 DAYS

Author: Lu  
Main Characters: Buffy/Spike  
Disclaimer: I know these characters don't belong to me  
Feedback: I'd like it  
Setting: Season 4, after "Pangs"(But Oz didn't leave)

Summary: Just take a certain chipped blond Vampire; make him spend almost a week with a certain blonde Slayer.. and see what happens!

SUNDAY

" No way, you're kidding!" Buffy exclaimed as soon as she found out the reason why Giles had come to her.  
" I'm sorry Buffy, but you're the only one who can help me now!"

" You can't ask me to keep Spike locked up in MY house, so you can go to your stupid Congress!" she accused him, crossing her arms.  
" First, it's not a stupid Congress, it's very important; second, it's just for a week, you can handle it; and third, I would have asked someone else, but it's not my fault if Oz is away with Willow during this University Break for a tour and Xander and Anya decided to follow them. Besides, Joyce is away for job, so it's not like you can put her in danger if you keep here a vampire, a temporary harmless one, anyway!" Giles justified, cleaning his sunglasses.

" Chip or not, he's still dangerous! Ok Giles, you won: I'll keep an eye on him while you're away. When are you going to bring him to me?"  
" Well.. now! He's already in my car. You know, it's sunset and I'm supposed to leave tonight..," he explained.

" So, I guess you were sure I would have finally given in!" she blamed him, annoyed.  
" No, Buffy! It's just that .. I was.. uh.. pretty confident in.. ehm… your big generosity!" he said with the most innocent of the smiles.

" Well, I'd better go to catch him.." he muttered, going to his car and pulling Spike out the car-door roughly.

His hands were tied behind his back and Giles dragged him to the threshold of the house.  
" Now Buffy, you should inv.." but before Giles could finish his sentence, under the surprised man's eyes, Spike took a step forward, passing the threshold without any barrier.  
".. invite him in!" Giles ended his sentence, puzzled.

" Hi Slayer, it seems we're gonna be co-tenant for a while!" the vampire exclaimed with a half smile.  
She was about to strike back, but Giles cut her angrily: " Buffy, why can he let in your house so freely?"

" Well, you know.. do you remember the truce? Then, when mom invited him in the kitchen and he was drunk.." she tried to explain.  
" I remember perfectly. The question is WHY can he still let in? You were supposed to remove the invitation, weren't you?"

" Uh.. I kind of forgot it!" she apologized.  
" Maybe she likes the idea I can go here whenever I want, maybe to keep company to her during the night, in her bedroom..." Spike commented sarcastic, trying to tease her.

-- Well, Spike in my room.. it's been so long since I have slept with a guy.. Wait! What the hell am I thinking? He's not a guy, he's Spike, eww! -- she thought, trying to figure out why she hadn't removed the invitation.

" The only thing you can keep company to is my stake!" she stroke back, but he noticed the sudden blush on her cheeks and smirked.  
" Just be more careful the next time!" Giles summoned her, " Now tell me where I must put him", he asked pointing at Spike.

" Well, just tie him on a chair in the living room, so I can watch him constantly!" she suggested, helping Giles to tie him, while the blond grumbled his disappointment.

" Ok, fine! Now I must go. I'll be back in a week, behave yourselves!" Giles implored.  
" Bye Watcher, and try to have some fun, too: there's not only job in life!" Spike commented.  
" Bye Giles!" she said, closing the door, smiling for that well-aimed observation.  
" So, we are alone now.." he said with a malicious sneer.

" Shut up, Spike! This is gonna be the longest week of my life!" she exclaimed, rolling her eyes.  
" Yeah, instead I'm bloody happy to spend a whole week with you around me every time, to say nothing to the fact that I'm stuck here tied on a sodding chair!" he retorted.

" Well, peroxide, let me remind you it: YOU'RE NOT ON HOLIDAY!"  
" Right, 'cos the Slayer's house is the best Holiday place for a vampire!"  
" Anyway, I'm gonna make this week as unpleasant as I can to you!" she guaranteed.  
" Mutual, pet!"

" And DON'T call me pet!" she summoned him approaching to the stairs.  
" As you wish, PET!" he replied, emphasizing the last word.  
She rolled her eyes exasperated and ran upstairs.

When he saw her letting in her room, he chuckled.  
-- Cor, she's so beautiful when she's pissed off.. Who am I kidding? She's always beautiful, in every mood and every way. --

Meanwhile Buffy, to vent her anger, started punching a pillow, pretending it was Spike.

-- Grr! I can't stand him! He's so irritating, so annoying, so arrogant, with his stupid witticism, his sexy smiles, his… hey wait! Have I really just said 'sexy'? There's something wrong..--, she realized, stopping all of a sudden.

She would rather stay in her room, but after about an hour an insistent voice called her: " Sllaaaayyyeeeerrr!" he hummed several times.  
" What the hell do you want from me, Spike?", she asked, appearing at the banisters.  
" Well, it's 8 30 pm, pet!"

" So what? Thank you for this updated time signal no one had asked you!"   
" You didn't understand: 8 30 pm means dinner!"  
" And what am I supposed to do?" she asked, starting coming down the stairs.

" Actually, your Watcher gave me blood, feeding me with a mug to my mouth.. it's so awkward, I just hope you won't have a 'KISS THE LIBRARIAN' one!" he explained.  
Buffy smiled for his last remark: she could easily figure out the whole situation.

" What makes you think that I'm gonna do it?" she asked, stopping at the middle.  
" Well, I saw your Watcher giving you the blood bags before leaving.. then you can't make a poor chipped vampire starve!" he pouted, to move her to pity.

" Why not?" she teased him.  
" Oh, C'mon! Stop being the bitch you're always with me!"  
" Oh, you are so winning your dinner that way!" she informed him, turning to come back in her room.

" Noo, wait! I mean.. why just for once can't you be with me the wonderful, generous, sweet kind person everyone keeps saying you are?" he corrected himself immediately.  
" From insults to flatteries eh?" she smiled, reaching the living room, finally.

" Please!" he said tentatively one last time.  
" Ok, ok, you won!" she gave in, going to the kitchen.  
She took a bag, pouring the red liquid in a mug, which she put in the microwave for a while. After that, she came back to him, holding the mug.

She brought it close to his mouth, but the uncomfortable position didn't allow her to make him drink.  
He realized first: " Jump on, pet!" he suggested, indicating his lap with his look.  
She obeyed watching him interrogatively.

" It's just because I guess it's easier that way!" he explained, smiling.  
And he was right: it was easier for her to tilt the mug to him, so he finally started drinking.  
Just after few sips, she couldn't help smiling, and he noticed that, stopping.  
" Wassup?" he asked.

" Oh, nothing! I was just thinking that it's like to feed a baby… well.. if I can call a Big Bad Master Vampire Killer of Two Slayers.. baby!" she explained, and they both ended up laughing.  
So, he went back to drink, but that time Buffy watched him with different eyes, obviously without letting him catch her.

-- Who would have ever guessed that sitting on his lap could feel so.. good! Poor me, I don't know what I say anymore.. I must have been single for too long, it's only that! --

But she wasn't the only one lost in thoughts.  
-- If only I wasn't so tied up.. I could wrap an arm around her and.. hey, what the bloody hell am I thinking? I can't want to cuddle the Slayer! Poor me, the bloodlust have made me insane, it's only that!—

He had finished drinking for a while, but neither of them seemed to care about. Buffy realized first, and watching him again wondering what had happened, she quickly jumped off and went to her room, without saying a word.

She came out after few minutes in fighting outfit, holding a stake.  
" I'm going to patrol, stay here, ok?" she informed him, opening the door.  
" Like I could go anywhere else", he muttered before she closed it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------  
" Spike, what a night! I staked fiv.." she exclaimed, coming back far into the night.  
She didn't even finished her sentence, falling silent, 'cos she found him deeply asleep.  
At the beginning, she smiled amused.

-- A vampire sleeping during the night, does it exist anything more paradoxical? --

But suddenly her smile faded out.. was it pity what she was feeling for him?

-- No wonder if he's sleeping, I think it's the only thing he can do to spend the time alone. It must be so boring doing nothing all the time along. Neither my worst enemy deserves that. I should do something..-- but a yawn interrupted her thoughts.

-- ..anyway I'll think about tomorrow! -- she made a note of it in her mind, before going sleeping to her bed.

TBC

If you don't already know it, I hope you'll like it so far ;)


	2. Monday

Spbangel, I'm so glad you like even this one!

Sexyspike, yayyyy a new reader! I'm so glad you like this kind of FFs!

Thank you both!

Also thanks to all the one who put it in their alert/fave list, it means a lot to me ;)

MONDAY

Buffy got up and she obviously found Spike still sleeping. She watched him with a great attention: he seemed so innocent right then.  
She fought the urge to pass a hand through those beautiful almost white hair, a little ruffled, and she made her decision.

She approached him, being careful not to awake him for any reason, so she started cutting the several ropes and unlocking the padlocks of his chains.  
Satisfied with her work, she departed to do her chores.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------  
In the afternoon she settled into the sofa, opening a school book, although it wasn't what she cared most at that moment: she wouldn't ever lost Spike's face for any reason in the world! And she hadn't to wait for so long.

After an half hour Spike popped his eyes open, feeling a great need to stretch, which he thought was impossible.  
But when, almost not realizing, he managed to do that, he watched first his hands, then the pieces of ropes and the chains under the chair and finally the blonde girl, sat in front of him.

In his look she could read a huge thankfulness that also seemed to hide a big diffidence.  
" Ok pet, where's the hook?" he asked, without even trying to get up.  
" Relax, there's no hook; it's only that you tied in that way reminded a knick-knack to me, and I don't like knick-knacks.

Plus.. I guess it's not fun being so still doing nothing all time long!" she explained, while he was already up, walking back and forth in the living room to stretch his legs.

" Anyway, don't dare to escape! And don't try anything funny or you end up again on a chair chained, tied, handcuffed, gagged and blindfolded; did you get my drift?", she immediately clarified.

" Well, you have nothing to worry about, Slayer! I'm not going anywhere, because as funny as it can be.. actually here for me is safer than anywhere else.. not to mention your TV is bigger than mine!" he confessed with a smirk, stroking his wrists and massaging his neck.

" Although.. the idea of being tied, chained, handcuffed, gagged and blindfolded by you sounds bloody good… especially if you do it to me on a bed, instead of on a chair!" he said with a silken voice, grinning.

" Spike! You're a pig!" she exclaimed, trying her best to hide the arousal effect that voice, that words and that look had on her. In fact, she didn't fool him.  
" Yeah! And you seem to like that in me!" he stroke back.

" Uh! Well,.. I think I'm going to study in my room!" a very embarrassed Buffy said, before running upstairs as quickly as she could.

After 'bout an hour (that she spent skimming through the book, without memorizing a single word), she popped her head from her door, just in time to see the blond vampire approaching the front entrance.

" HEY! WHERE THE HELL D'YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?", she yelled from the banisters.  
He started: " Bloody Hell, Slayer! Is that the way to call someone?", he protested, but she stared at him, still waiting for an answer.

" I wasn't trying to escape, if it's what you think. I just wanted to go on the porch, 'cos I'm sure you wouldn't like me to do it inside ..", he justified, showing her the cigarette and the lighter.  
" You know, now the sun is set.. and the withdrawal is killing me.. it's worse than the bloodlust, believe me! I hadn't smoked for something like 4 days.. try to understand!" he begged her.  
Buffy was dumbfounded: she expected an escape attempt from him, instead he just wanted to go outside 'cos he knew it wouldn't be nice to smoke inside the house.

-- Since when is Spike so.. polite?-- she wondered, allowing him to go.

After a quarter he hadn't come back yet, but before she could start worrying, the door opened and Spike let in, visibly satisfied.

" Feel better?", she asked rhetorically.  
" A lot!", he smiled.

On dinner time Buffy headed to the kitchen to make a sandwich for her and few minutes after Spike reached her, whistling happily while he was warming his dinner in the microwave.  
She watched him curiously, then she lost herself in her thoughts once more.

-- Now he doesn't need me to feed him anymore, fine! I hated doing that, sitting on his lap, watching him drinking… I hated it.. right? C'mon, I can't miss that! This is Spike, remember? Big Bad Vampire, Killer of Two Slayers, Mortal Enemy, piercing deep blue eyes, hot accent, sexy lips.. Oh no! Here we go again with the sexy stuff.. Bad Buffy!—

He noticed he was observed, but he said nothing, going to the living room with the mug.

As every night, she made herself ready to patrol: " I gotta go. Well, make yourself at home.. just don't do anything too bad!", she implored, opening the door.  
" I'll be a good boy, have fun!", he greeted her.

" Thank you, see ya later, bye!", she returned his greeting, without even noticing she had blown a kiss to him before exiting, like she used to do with her mom and friends.  
But he had noticed it and he didn't seem vexed at all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had found odd to see him whistling; what she saw when she came back was even more absurd: she found Spike quietly sat on the sofa, watching TV, holding a bowl of ice cream .  
" Welcome back, Slayer!" he exclaimed, but she didn't say anything, carrying on staring at him, astonished.

" Wassup? Why that look? And anyway, bloody stop gazing at me!" he summoned her.  
" Do you like… ice cream? It's odd, I wouldn't have ever thought it!".  
" You know, I may be a bloodsucker, but there's lots of other things I like doing. Eating is one of them and.. I have a fondness for ice cream!" he admitted, eating a spoonful.

" Really? And what else do you like to do? Enlighten me!" she asked, sitting beside him and stealing a spoon of his ice cream; that made both of them smile.  
" Ok. I like reading, watching TV, listening to music, dancing, singing, playing guitar.."  
" Well, that's new! You mean you use the guitar as a torture instruments for your victims, right?", she cut him, laughing.

" Hey! Believe me or not, but I'm a really good player! Too bad I've lost it, but if I ever get my un-life back, when I find another guitar you will be welcome to my new crypt to enjoy one of my performances!"

" I take you at word! Plus, now you have made me very curious.."  
Then they both turn their attention to what was on TV: it was a Quiz Show and they decided to challenge each other to answer to more questions.

They both looked smart, Spike with the ones 'bout sport and general culture, Buffy with the ones 'bout music, V.I.P. 's life and movies.  
They also ad fun making witty comments about the show and the competitors.  
Between laughter, it was getting late for her.

" I've spent a nice night, thank you! Anyway, now it's bed time for me!", she said.  
" Of course, pet. Thank you for the company and sleep well!"  
" 'Night, Spike!" she greeted him from the stairs.

TBC

I hope you'll like it:)


	3. Tuesday

Spbangel, unimaginativename (yay! Another new reader! I 'm so glad you like it so far) , sexyspike, thank you so very, very much! ;)

Here's the new part, I hope you don't mind too fluffy stuff :

TUESDAY

A light knocking at the door awoke Buffy.  
She mumbled a " Come in", not fully awake yet, switching on the light in her dark room.  
With her big surprise, she saw Spike letting in, holding a tray full of what seemed a breakfast: there were milk, coffee, jam, eggs, brioches and some flat cakes.

" Good Morning, sunshine!" he exclaimed, approaching her.  
She rubbed her eyes, wondering if she was suffering from hallucinations.  
" Hope you'll like it! I've tried my best, maybe I forgot to tell you that I also like cooking.." he explained, putting the tray on the bed, while she was putting herself in a sitting position.

" Spike! It's ten o' clock in the morning: aren't you supposed to be claimed by sleep?" she asked him, but she also started eating.

" Anyway, it's wonderful and I really appreciate this, thank you!" she added immediately.  
" I'm glad you like it. I have slept for a couple of hours, and then I decided to do it. You know, I just want to thank you for unchaining me. And Iiii (yawn)'mmm (yawn) peerf (yawn) ectly awww (yawn) akee.." he admitted, trying to fight the tiredness that was overcoming him suddenly once again.

Buffy realized it.  
" Now you'd better come back to sleep. I don't wanna distort your biorhythm..if vampires have got one!"

" Yessh, we have got one and I'd better not messss up with it! I guesss I'll followw (yawn) your advice.. Bye for nowww.."

he waffled without even managing to keep his eyes open, before departing.  
She almost laughed for that odd unbelievable situation. Then she got up, taking the tray and smiling.

" Well, if you can tell how a day is by the morning.. I guess this will be a really good one!" she said to herself, leaving the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As always, in the afternoon she sat studying, squatting on the sofa beside Spike's one, casting an eye on the still asleep vampire every now and then.  
The blond opened his eyes just in time to meet hers, although she had quickly turned her head away, pretending indifference.

" You find me more interesting than your book, don't you?" he smirked.

-- Damn! He caught me! -- Buffy cursed herself.

" It's only 3 p.m. and the sun is still shining.. isn't it too early to get up?" she asked, without taking her eyes off the book.  
" Bugger this! Now I'm really up!" he replied, getting up.

" Then sleeping bothers me.. I kinda miss the good time I spend with you.." he confessed softly, not even watching her.  
" Good time? Me insulting you, me fighting you, me trying to kill you, is a good time for you? "  
" Hell no!" he exclaimed facing her look, " But you recently being nice to me, you trusting me enough to set me free, you laughing with me and not at me for once; this is a bloody good time! I prefer you as friend than as enemy!" he admitted.

" Uh? Do you see me as a friend, now?"  
" Well, I don't kill you, you don't kill me: this can be a start for a good friendship to me. I swear to you that even if one day I manage to get chipless I won't ever try to hurt you or your friends anymore, believe me or not!" he assured to her.

" I have to say, Spike, suddenly neither I feel anymore the urge to stake you.. and I don't know why, but something tells me I can trust you this time, chip or not. Plus, an additional friend is never displeasing.." she confessed.  
" Ok, deal! We're friends now!" he repeated and she nodded with a smile.  
They both were lying to themselves.

After dinner, Buffy wore her fighting outfit, even if that night she didn't feel like going patrolling at all.  
Lucky for her, that night there was no vampire or demon around.  
After an hour of complete quiet she decided there wouldn't be any danger for that night, so she could come back home.

When she opened the door, Spike started, quitting doing whatever he was doing and throwing himself behind the sofa, holding something.  
" Slayer, I wasn't expecting you so early.. what the bloody hell are you doing here now?" he asked her, hiding the mysterious thing behind his back with a hand.

" You know Spike, this house is MINE and I get to be here WHENEVER I want!" she stroke back, shutting the door and crossing her arms.  
" Now tell me what the hell you were doing!" she summoned him, approaching him bit by bit.  
The more she approached, the more he backed off.

" I don't think so, pet!" he said, getting up quickly, hiding the mysterious thing between his shirt and T-shirt and dashing towards the stairs before she could make her move.  
" You gotta catch me first!" he exclaimed before starting running upstairs.  
" Nothing easier!" she warned him, before dashing off in pursuit.

They chased each other for almost a quarter, Slayer Speed against Vampire Speed.  
She was sure to have him on a string, 'cos he was blocked between her and the banisters; but with a jump he catapulted himself on the down floor, landing perfectly, making to her a sneer of his.  
" Couldn't you be a bit less athletic? " she complained, starting the chase again.

When he was on the up floor, that time she was the quickest and she grabbed him from behind by the shoulder, in front of her bedroom.  
" Gotcha!" she exclaimed triumphantly, throwing him on the bed.  
He wrapped his arms around his chest to prevent her from opening the shirt, just as his un-life depended by that.

She jumped on the bed, straddling him.  
" Time to find out if the Big Bad is ticklish!" and she began tickling him inside his arms.  
And he was ticklish, a lot!  
For the simple contact of her fingers with the cotton of his shirt, he started giggling maniacally, loosing his grip gradually.

After few minutes he couldn't hold on any longer.  
" Ah ah! Stop, please! I give in!" he exclaimed between laughter, raising his hands to allow her to open his shirt, drawing out a drawing pad. He must have stolen it from her desk.  
When she turned it she was speechless, holding her breath: she was watching nonetheless her portrait, no matter if only sketchy, the strong likeness with her was evident, the face was already fully completed and he had been able to convey to the Buffy on the sheet the same light of the real Buffy's eyes.

And although the rest was barely an outline, she could already figure out how he had chosen to picture her: squatting on the sofa with something on her lap, it seemed a schoolbook.  
Spike thanked his lucky stars for being a vampire or his face would have turned red!  
" Anyway, don't flatter yourself, Slayer! It's just that I have got no bloody thing to do, drawing is another thing I hadn't told you I like doing.. and it's just that you happened to be what I had seen mostly in this last few days, it's only that!" he tried to justify, but he didn't fooled her, she was sure that wasn't the only reason.

" Anyway, … do you like it?" he asked quickly with a low voice, ashamed like a child, staring at the floor.  
" Oh Sppiiiiikkke, what can I say? It's wonderful, really! I wouldn't have ever thought you were so talented!" she admitted, carrying on gazing at the sketch.  
" Ok, now gimme it back!" he exclaimed, taking it away from her unceremoniously.  
And then he saw her pouting face.

" So I can make it better before giving you back definitely. So, be patient, BIG CURIOS CHICK!" he added, striking his tongue out to her, before leaving.  
She stayed on her bed; thinking about what was just happened, smiling to herself.

Finally, she decided to come downstairs and she found him in the kitchen, while he was making a hot chocolate for both of them.  
Seeing her, he invited her to sit down at the table and to let him doing everything.  
After filling the two mugs, he also sat.

" Mm.. bed-breakfast, portraits, midnight-chocolate.. I could get really used to that! Spike, you surely know how to win a girl's heart!" she confessed, blowing on her mug.  
Instead, he almost choked at the first sip.

-- Did I hear it right? Has she just used my name and 'winning girls' heart' in the same sentence? Maybe is this cutie trying to flirt with me? --

He would have wanted to ask her thousands questions, but he confined himself just to display the sexiest of his smiles.

They spent the rest of the night chatting and watching TV, but that time, before going to her room, she kissed him goodnight on his cheek and that left him speechless.

TBC

I hope you'll still like it. Now I go update also 'Before, Now, Forever' ;)


	4. Wednesday

Ex, oh my, you told me such a beautiful thing, I'm so glad that you think that 'my' ( I mean the one in my fics, of course) Spike is believable, yay! If you happen to read some others of my FFs, I wish you think the same, but thanks so much already for this one! You really made my day, dear!

Spbangel, I'm so glad you liked the teasing kiss, who knows? Maybe in this chapter there could be much more…. ;)

a huge thanks also to whoever put this story in tehir fave/alert list, it means a lot to me ;)

WEDNESDAY

Waking up, Buffy found a rose upon her bed with a note beside it, that she read immediately.

'Sorry Pet! I'm afraid I won't be up to bring you breakfast, 'cos I feel terribly sleepy. As you can see, I've tried to remedy, I know it's not the same, but I hope you'll like it. See ya later, Spike.'

" I must be still dreaming!" Buffy muttered, smelling the flower.  
She couldn't believe how in those few days that bleached blond vampire had managed to amaze her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
On afternoon she was once again sat on the sofa next his, studying.

It was already dinnertime, but Spike hadn't awaken yet, and it seemed he wasn't going to do it.  
A little upset, she went out for the patrol, leaving a note to him.

" I just hope to find some demons tonight: slaying will take my mind off and the less I think, the better is!" she said to herself, heading to the cemetery.

Few minutes after her getting out, Spike awoke and when it watched the clock he cursed himself.  
Springing up, he noticed a piece of paper slipping on the floor, so he picked it and read it.

'Hi, Sleeping Beauty! I'm out to patrol. I hope I'll find you up when I come back; you know… the house is kinda empty… without you around annoying me! C ya later. ' Buffy.

" Bloody Hell! Couldn't I sleep any longer? I should borrow an alarm clock from the Slayer! I mean.. night is already short itself to spend some time together, but now I'm wasting even it!" Spike said to himself, going to the kitchen to feed.

" And now what can I do? I'm not gonna sit here waiting for her like a bloody good puppy! I'm going to catch her during her patrol, hoping no one will attacks me, most of all the sodding Initiative .." he decided, wearing his typical black leather coat.

Once he opened the door he stopped: " Right… and then what can I say to her? I risk to spoil our sort of friendship if I tell her how I feel… and by the bloody way… how the hell am I feeling about her?" he wondered.

" Well, I don't think that catching her on patrol could spoil something, plus I'm so sick to be stuck here and.. BUGGER THIS, I'm going!" he said, shutting the door behind him.

Buffy had found what she wanted: that night two vampires were around, but she was wrong about the fact that they could take her mind off.  
" You're a vampire, right?" she exclaimed, kicking one of them in the face.

" You don't fancy me…" she gave him another kick, that time in the stomach, then she staked him.  
So, she started punching the second.  
" You don't try to be nice with me, don't you?"

The vampire watched her perplexed, but before he could answer she sent him on the ground.  
"You don't bring me roses (kick), don't portrait me (kick) "

" Uh? What the hell are you blathering about?" he asked before she smashed him against a tree.  
" You just hate me,.." she carried on, drawing out the stake.  
" … I kill you!" she informed him, shoving it through his heart.  
" It works that way.." she said, most of all to persuade herself.

Undertaken as she was by her thoughts, she didn't even feel the third vampire approaching, one that had noticed her confused state of mind and had decided to take advantage of that.  
Before she could react, he wrapped an arm strongly around her neck, blocking her from behind.  
She struggled to break free, but he was very strong and robust.

" I don't know what your problem is, Slayer, anyway, after I kill you, you won't have anything to think about anymore!" he said, throwing her against a tombstone.  
The strong impact of it with her back prevented her from getting up immediately, while her opponent was threateningly approaching to her in full game-face.

" DON'T EVEN TRY!" Spike yelled, running and throwing himself into the other vampire, dragging him on the ground with him.  
" NO ONE KILLS MY SLAYER!" he growled enraged, starting pummelling him ferociously with all his strength.

Once he was done, he wrapped his hands around his head, squeezing his eyes and waiting for the chip to operate: nothing.

" No pain!" he exclaimed watching Buffy, who had got a face as astonished as his.  
The blond gave another murderous punch to the other vampire, by then senseless.

" No bloody pain!" he laughed and a second after he grabbed a stake in the nearby and staked him.  
" Thank you, buddy! Now I know this chip doesn't work with demons!"  
But he was talking to a pile of dust.

" Are you ok? " he asked, approaching her, offering his hand to help her to get up.  
She massaged her back, which was already healing.

" Spike! You've just rescued my life!" she exclaimed.  
" You didn't know your chip wouldn't work, but you punched him anyway. It could have been a huge pain for you…" she added, coming closer to him.

" The hugest pain for me would be losing you!", he replied, looking deep into her eyes.  
" When I saw him approaching you,…I… you…." he tried to explain, but suddenly he was lost for words.

Without even realizing it, he hugged her, holding her tight to him.  
He tried to justify, without breaking the embrace.  
" I mean.. you act that way with a friend.." he said, holding her hand.

" And we are friends now, right?" she whispered, watching him and getting closer to his face.  
Suddenly, they both started panting heavily, although one of them didn't need it at all.  
Few seconds later, his lips were pressed on hers softly, but he was amazed when he felt Buffy parting her lips.

It was a short kiss, but for them it lasted an eternity.  
Although there still were only few inches between each other, a deep silent fell upon them and he tried to break it first.

" I don't know what's going on, pet!" he said, passing a hand through her hair.  
" Whatever it is, we'd better stop!" she answered back, doing the same; while their eyes were closing and their lips were meeting again, that time for a longer and more passionate kiss.  
She broke it first, but in her eyes there was the same desire that was in his.  
" It's not right, … we can't!"  
" We can't do what, Buffy?" he whispered into her ear.

Being called with her name by him for the first time made her lose her control.  
" THIS!" and saying that, she jumped on him, wrapping her legs 'round his waist and sealed his lips with hers, her hands holding his face, while he was pulling her even closer.

Later, very later, when they parted, it just took a glance to make them exclaim the same thing at the same time: " Let's come back home!"

Few minutes after, they were already at Buffy's.

After taking off quickly their coats, throwing them on the floor, they ran upstairs to her bedroom.  
Kissing her, he slowly laid her down on the bed, placing him upon her.  
Buffy began unbuttoning his red shirt; happy to observe that time under it he didn't wear his usual black T-shirt.

So, she started stroking his marble chest with a hand, using the other to take off the shirt definitely.  
He let one hand slip under her sweater and the contact of his cold hand with her warm body sent both of them into ecstasies.

He broke the kiss; just to lift her enough to take off her sweater, admiring the red satin bra she wore under it.  
Then, he felt her undoing his belt, but he stopped her hand.

" Wait, pet! Maybe you're just shocked for risking your life tonight, and now you don't know what you are doing. So, I'm asking that to you now, 'cause if you go on any longer I know I won't be able to stop myself anymore, and I wouldn't fancy a stake in my heart tomorrow: are you sure, Buffy? Is really that what you want?" he asked, almost trembling for the tension.

" Spike.. I have never been so sure about something as I'm sure of that right now: yes, I know what I'm doing, so… don't stop, William!" she whispered, caressing his face.

That time he was the one who lost the control, hearing her calling him with his real name with so much emphasis.  
That night they shared several times.

TBC

I hope you'll still like it ;)


	5. Thursday

THURSDAY 

Hello again!

FunkyDevil, yayyy! Thank you, I'm so glad you like even this one. About the grammar you're absolutely right and I apologize for that. Truth is that back to those days (more or less.. five years ago, when my English was even worse than today) I had no beta reader, so this fic remained un-beta read..

Plus, I'm pretty lazy and didn't re read the previous chapter before posting, but I'm gonna do from now on, hoping to discover all the bad, bad mistakes..

Spbangel, I'm so glad you still like it, dear, thank you!

Inuxkagfan, oh my! I'm speechless, thank you so, so , so very much!

Once again, I had never gotten so many reviews for this FF… gee, I love this site! And I adore you all!

Here's the new part:

THURSDAY:

Buffy awoke in Spike's arms, her head leaning on his comfortable chest.

First, she sprang up and blinked, wondering what he was doing in her bed, but then she remembered every second of that wonderful night with him, and a smile formed on her lips.

Once she was more relaxed, she put her head on his shoulder again, letting her fingers skim against his chest softly.

Softly or not, with her big surprise he began stirring.

He popped his eyes open, smiling when he saw her so close to him.

" So, it wasn't a dream.. it was real.. and wonderful!" he exclaimed.

Her only answer, she smiled back nodding her head.

Suddenly he became thoughtful.

" Wassup?" she asked, without moving from there.

" Just tell me, pet: what happens now?"

She got up, sitting on the bed, in order to watch him better.

" I guess we've got three chances. The first one is .. just let's stop right here right now, because this is impossible and terribly wrong. The second one is.. let's enjoy this left few days to Sunday, but when Giles and the others come back, me and you will go back to be mortal enemies as we are supposed to be, or.."

" Or? Just tell me the last chance, because I won't bloody choose the first one… and I would be glad if there was something more than the second opinion, you know.. the more I spend my time here with you now.. the more I'll suffer when you tell me it's over!" he cut her, impressing her with his last words.

" Well, there is, because the third one is .. 'BUGGER THIS!'" she replied, quoting one of his most famous expressions, trying even to imitate his accent and that made him laugh.

" I mean.. I wanna stay with you; you wanna stay with me… let's do it! Who cares 'bout the others? If we are careful, without lowering our guard, we can keep it from them all, at least for now. Maybe one day I'll find the courage to tell them the truth.."

" And what's the truth, Buffy?" he asked her, seriously.

" Well, I can't say I love you yet, Spike, and I bet you couldn't, too, could you? Anyway, I'm having such a good time with you and I don't want it to end. Then, you know… one thing leads to another…" she admitted, filling him with hope: he wouldn't have ever confessed it to her, but he was already sure that he loved her!

" I don't want it to end, too, sweetie!" he whispered, kissing her shoulder.

" Anyway, even if we've decided to go on the third choice doesn't mean we can't act like the beginning of the second one.." he suggested, watching her with a knowing smile, raising his eyebrow.

" Sounds good!" she exclaimed, so they soon started another fiery and passionate fight under those sheets.

" Wow, Spike!" she murmured at the end, catching her breath.

" Although it's still full morning, you're not sleepy at all.." she commented, visibly satisfied.

" Maybe because you're my caffeine, pet!" he stroke back with a soft kiss.

"Then, pretend I'm your chamomile, because now you need to sleep and I have chores to do!" she said, jumping off the bed, putting a T-shirt on.

" Plus, I gotta study a bit, otherwise how am I supposed to pass my exam? Not to mention that my teacher is determined to make it as hellish as possible!" she added worried.

" I'd like to ripe out your teacher's throat, but this bloody chip doesn't agree!" he complained.

" Well, what can I say? Thank you for trying!" she joked, opening the door.

" If I can't kill him, I could always scare him to death: I can be very scary, you know…" he slurred his words, yawning and turning on the other side of the bed, closing his eyes.

" Yeah, very, very scary!" she muttered with a smile, closing the door behind her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy was satisfied: she had done her duties, so now she had the right to come back to the more pleasant matters.

The sun was already down, so she ran upstairs to her bedroom.

She found Spike still asleep, so she sat beside him, letting a hand flow through his hair and with the other she scratched softly his nape, making him purr.

In fact, few seconds after his eyes opened, although he was still a little bewildered.

" Hi, Big Sleepy head!" she whispered, bending down to kiss him.

" Gee, I have to say: this is the best awakening of my life and un-life!" he exclaimed, kissing her back, entwining her fingers with his, pulling her slowly upon him.

When it was time to patrol, she found him waiting for her on the front door, wearing his coat.

" Are you going somewhere?"

" Well, I've been told there's a beautiful Slayer, who fights the evil all alone; maybe if I keep company to her she'll enjoy her duty much better…" he explained with a persuasive tone.

" Uh! I guess who this mysterious rival of mine is… maybe you shouldn't meet her, I could be jealous. Then, I'm sure you would distract her from her work. So, bye!" she joked, opening the door and pretending to go without him.

" Hey, it's not fair! I mean… now that I know I can hit demons you can't ask me to stay here and to be a quiet bloody puppy! C'mon, I need to kick ass; I crave a bit of violence! And you know, suppression is never good!" he added, following her.

" Ok, if you really insist!" she smiled, pleasing him.

" Let's go!" he ordered, dragging her away with him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" What a patrol! I hadn't so much fun for ages!" he exclaimed on their way back home.

" Speak for yourself! You've dusted almost all of them, it's not right. Besides, I had seen the last one first!" she complained, quickening her pace and crossing her arms.

" What can I say? I've been faster than you, pet. So, keep in mind for the next time: less talk and more action!" he commented, reaching her.

" What do you mean with 'next time'? Aren't you gonna do that usually, are you?"

" Hell yeah, I'm gonna do that, it was fun!"

" But it's supposed to be my job!" she protested.

" Well, I'm starting to like it, too!" he confessed, playing with the stake he still held, twirling it in air and recapturing it.

" I'll have to let the Council know.," she mumbled, acting worried.

" About what?" he asked curious.

" About you! Ladies and Gentlemen, this is Spike, the Vampire-Vampire Slayer!" she laughed.

" It doesn't even sound right! So, now gimme it back!" she said, grabbing his stake and trying to snatch it from his hands, but he wouldn't have released his hold so easily.

" No way! Now it's mine, I've earned it after all!" he protested and with a strong tug he appropriated the stake again, putting it in his pocket, watching her with a winning smile.

" You're the oddest vampire I've ever met!" she laughed, opening the door.

" Attention Please, Words coming out from a Slayer who has actually kissed and shagged this odd soulless vampire!"

he stroke back.

"Right. By the way…" she exclaimed grabbing his shoulders and throwing him on the sofa, to straddle him the second

after, ".. remind me why I did that!" and she kissed him.

" You don't have to ask twice, sweetie!" he replied between kisses.

They carried on kissing for an eternity. Then she leant her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes.

" You'd better go to sleep, pet!" he said with a soft voice, lifting her up to take her upstairs.

" No, I wanna stay here, just hold me tight!" she muttered half asleep.

So, he just obeyed her, laying her on the sofa with him, listening to her heartbeat as if it was the best music he had ever heard.

TBC

I hope you'll still like it.

The story will finish at 'Saturday ', but if that comforts you.. there will be a tiny sequel! ;)


	6. Friday

Myblondiebear, Erik's Kris (yayyyy! Two new readers! I'm so happy! And you both are so very kind!) Spbangel, Inuxkagfan, thank you so, so , so very much!

Here's the new part:

FRIDAY

A ring awoke Buffy.  
In the hurry to pick up the phone, without realizing yet where she was, she stumbled in the sofa and fell on the floor, and then she got up as quick as possible, reaching the phone.  
Nothing of that seemed to wake Spike up.

She picked the receiver at the fifth ring.  
" Hello?" she said, rubbing her eyes with the other hand.  
" Hi, Buffy, it's Giles!"  
Her Watcher's voice had on her the same effect of a very powerful alarm clock.

" Uh? Hi Giles! It's fine to hear from you, … how are you? How is the Congress?" she stuttered agitated.  
" I'm fine, and the Congress is… shorter than expected. I'll be back for tomorrow!"  
" But you were supposed to come back on Sunday.." she observed, letting slip a note of sadness in her voice.  
" Buffy, are you ok? You sound…kind of disappointed…" he commented perplexed.

" Noo! How can you think that? I'm happy, really.. very happy! I couldn't stand Spike a day more. Can't wait 'till you come back and take him away from my house…" she replied, trying to be convincing.  
" I know, Buffy. It must have been hard for you … is he giving you much trouble?"  
" He has not killed me, I haven't killed him; if that is what you wanna know.. "  
" Ok Buffy, just hold on a little more! See you tomorrow night, bye!"  
" I'll try… bye!" she said hanging up.

All that get her restless and she spent the whole day in that mood 'till sunset, while she was carrying on pacing back and forth, waiting for Spike to awake.  
As soon as he barely moved, on his way to the awakening, she ran to him.  
" Spike, wake up! We need to talk!" she said shaking his shoulders.

He blinked hearing those words and he had a terrible suspect.  
" What? Have you already changed your mind 'bout us?" he asked, visibly scared.  
His insecurity made her smile, so she took his face in her hands and she kissed him deeply.  
" Uh! I take it as a 'No'!" he smiled, getting up and following her to the kitchen, where he sat beside her at the table.

" Giles called me this morning. He will be back tomorrow!" she explained.  
" Wait! Wasn't he supposed to arrive on Sunday?"  
" It's what I told him, too. He said that the Congress was shorter. Bad News for us: a day less to spend together without anyone around…" she commented upset.  
" So, just let's make this last day unforgettable!" he whispered, taking her hands in his.  
They were about to kiss, but she suddenly stopped.

" Hey! We haven't thought yet 'bout the most important thing: how can we tell Giles and the Scoobies 'bout your chip?"  
" Right! I almost forgot…"  
" We can't say that you've found out with me, unless we say that you escaped from my house. But I would take the blame from Giles for not being more careful. Plus, I'd be taken for the irresponsible dumb Slayer and you for the smart and shrewd Vampire…no way!" she clarified.

He was about to make a witty remark, but with her threatening look she made him shut up.  
" What about pretending that I haven't found it yet? So, when I'm back at Giles I could tell him that I was reflecting about my chip.."  
" You? Reflecting! That's new!" she cut him laughing, but that time he was the one making her shut up, looking daggers at her.  
" Slayer.. I'm serious!"  
" Ok, sorry! Go on."

"As I was saying, .. and wondering if maybe the chip doesn't work with demons. Then, I could persuade him to test it, making him find out it's true. I guess it could work.." he finished.  
" Ok deal! Just let's hope he'll doubt nothing 'bout this sudden keenness and wisdom of yours, my genius!" she teased him once again, before kissing him; maybe also because it was the only way to prevent him from striking back.

" D' you think he'll let me go after that?" he asked, pulling her on his lap.  
" Why not? There won't be any reason to keep you locked again, then you can help us to find out something more 'bout the Initiative, anyway. Plus, I bet Giles would be happy to have his privacy back!" she assured him, tracing his lips with a finger.  
Soon, her lips stood for it and when they parted it was already dinnertime.

After that, they went patrolling together.  
There was no one around, so they believed they were alone and they started kissing again, but two vampires were approaching.  
Seeing them from afar and from behind, they thought they were a normal couple of humans, two potential meals.

" Good Evening, Love Birds.." the first exclaimed.  
" We're sorry to interrupt this sickening situation, but we have to kill you!" the other said and they both laughed.  
The couple, laughing up their sleeve, carried on kissing, ignoring them at all.

That puzzled the two vampires. One of them approached the blonde.  
" Maybe you didn't hear me!" he said, putting roughly a hand on her shoulder, making her turn her face.  
" Sl.. Slayer?" he stuttered, before finding himself catapulted on the ground.

" Yeah, the one and only!" she answered, kicking him and drawing out her stake.  
" And you have chosen the worst moment to show up!" she informed him, before staking him.  
In the meantime, the other vampire had started backing cautiously after figuring out whom the Slayer was kissing.

" Sp.. Spike! It can't be! Well, as soon as I let all the others know it.." he informed, ready to run away; but the peroxide blond anticipated him, hitting his face with a murderous kick, which sent him on the ground.

" Where the bloody hell do you think you're going? You gotta hear the whole story before spreading the news.." Spike said, approaching his former minion who was trying laboriously to get up.  
" You gotta hear it in every ( kick in the stomach), single ( kick), bloody ( kick) detail (kick)!".  
Then, he raised him roughly, holding him by his neck with a hand.  
" You know what? I've changed my mind!" he said, showing him the stake.  
" You'd better say nothing at all!" then he dusted him.

" Well Slayer, now we know that my pals wouldn't be so happy if they knew 'bout us, but I'm sure it's nothing compared to the reaction of yours, right?" he commented, lighting a cigarette.  
" I guess so.. and the biggest difference is that I can't kill them after telling them 'bout us.." she replied, pointing at the two piles of dust.  
" Why not?" he joked.  
Her only answer, she hit him gently on his shoulder.  
Finally, they decided to come back home.

" If I'm not wrong, someone had talked 'bout an unforgettable night!" she said, throwing on a chair both of her jacket and sweatshirt, remaining with a deep red tank top, very low-necked.  
She was happy to notice that Spike seemed to like that a lot, 'cause he couldn't take his eyes off her.  
" So, what's your plan?" she asked, laying on the sofa in a provocative way.

He took off his coat, but instead of approaching her as she expected, he went to the kitchen, coming back with a tub of ice cream and a spoon in his hands.  
" Well, we could start, eating some ice cream…" he said, coming close to her, opening the tub.  
" Eating ice cream? Although ice cream is always good… it doesn't seem a so unforgettable thing to me!" she commented, a bit disappointed.

Ignoring her words, he took a spoonful, approaching it to her, but instead of addressing it to her mouth, he poured it from a side of her neck to her shoulder.  
" Did I mention we are gonna do it my way ?" he sneered, bending on her to start sucking it his way.  
Her warm skin, twice as cooled by the ice cream and his lips made her shiver and made her hot at the same time.  
" Oh my god!" she moaned.  
When he was done, she pulled him to her, taking him by the nape and she kissed him savagely, taking off his shirt without breaking the kiss.

She broke it first, taking a spoon of ice cream, caressing his chest.  
" Can I..?" she asked.  
" You can't!" he summoned her, but before she could say something, he smiled.  
" You must!"  
So, she covered his pale and smooth chest with ice cream, and when she started licking it away, he felt in seventh heaven.

They repeated the operation on each other several times; although that was chocolate ice cream, they didn't need its aphrodisiac effect at all!  
" Now, there's only a thing to do!" he exclaimed, lifting her in his arms and going upstairs, letting in the bathroom.  
They took their remaining clothes off and had a shower together, where they spent another good time.

After cleaning and drying each other, she dragged him on her bed with her.  
" Spike, I want you!" she whispered and he didn't need to be told twice.  
That was the last night they could spend together, without worrying 'bout anything: so, that time they made it even with more transport and passion, so much that, when he was on the edge, he felt his demon surfacing.

He stopped immediately and when she opened her eyes again to figure out what had happened, she saw him in full game-face.  
Without saying anything, he was about to go.  
" Don't!" she said, holding his hand and pulling him to her.  
" I've said I want you." and she started caressing his now bumpy face.  
" .. All of you!" she smiled.

" Buffy, I can't, I don't wanna hurt you!", he protested.  
" Don't worry! First, you need it, I know, then.. you can. The chip won't hurt you, because you won't hurt me.. I ..want it!" she admitted, exposing her neck.  
" Oh Buffy!" he growled, taking her in his arms.

She moved her hips with his, while his mouth was on her neck.  
His lips had only skimmed it, but he felt her tensing.  
Instead of biting her immediately, with a big self control he made his game-face melt away and he kissed her deeply, descending from her mouth to her neck again.  
When he felt her relaxing under his kisses, he first nibbled her neck with his blunt teeth, and then he let his fangs descend.

Buffy expected a sharp pain (with the Master and even with Angel it had been painful), but all she felt was a weak little puncture immediately replaced by an unbelievable pleasure.  
She couldn't help moaning while he tasted her blood.  
When he pulled him out of her, it seemed way too early to Buffy.

" Thank you!" he whispered in her neck.  
His human face came back and he licked the two small wounds.  
Then, he cut his chest with a sharp fingernail and the blood started coming out bit by bit.

She questioned him with her eyes.  
" Your turn, pet!" he smiled sweetly.  
" What? I'm not gonna taste you!", she summoned him, although she couldn't help looking at his small wound.  
" C'mon! There's nothing bad in it, it's not dangerous. I just want you to taste me!" he said softly, bringing her head to his chest.

She was about to do it, but she stopped few inches from the cut, watching him uncertain.  
" Please Buffy, do it. You know you want it, too, then.. for a vampire, this is a prove of lo… loyalty!" he explained, correcting himself at the last word.  
She was sure he wanted to say 'love', so she had no doubts anymore: she approached her lips to his wound, tasting few drops of his blood and they both liked that.

" Now, I'm inside you, Buffy!" he smiled, lifting her chin with a finger.  
" As I'm inside you, Spike! You know.. I should hate myself for that, because this is terribly wrong, but suddenly it seems so right to me!" she confessed, holding him tight.

Hugging her, he suddenly noticed the alarm clock: it was 3 a.m. .  
" It's rather late, pet. You'd better sleep." he suggested.  
" Maybe.." she yawned, taking the alarm clock and setting it for the next day. or better, the afternoon.  
" I hadn't drunk enough coffee to stay up with you 'till dawn, I really wanted to!" she apologized.  
His only answer, he kissed her forehead, tucking her up in bed.  
" ' Night pet, tomorrow will be a hard day!" he whispered.  
" I wish tomorrow never came.." she mumbled in her sleep.

TBC

I hope you'll like this totally spuffy moment.. ;)

Now I go update also 'Simply absurd' ;)


	7. Saturday

Spbangel, Erik's Chris, Inuxkagfan, thank you so very, very much!

Here's the last part:

SATURDAY

" Spike, SPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKE, WAKE UP!" Buffy yelled, shaking him franticly.  
" Hey, what's wrong?" he grumbled, rubbing his eyes.  
" What's wrong! We were supposed to wake up at 2 pm; instead this damn thing didn't work and now it's already 5 pm!" she replied, smashing to the floor the alarm clock that 'had betrayed' her.

" Giles will be here in less than a hour, we gotta hurry up!" she informed, running to the bathroom.  
When he also finally realized the gravity of the situation, he jumped off the bed, running to the living room to tidy up their mess and to recover his remaining clothes (he was wearing only a pair of boxer) scattered around the house, as Buffy's ones.

Once he tided up everything, he came back to her room.  
" Are you ok?" he asked, while she combed her hair at her mirror.  
" Yes, I'm ready! Take the chair to the living room and wait for me there, o.k.?" she ordered, getting up.

He was about to go, but he stopped staring at her.  
" Wassup?" she asked, getting nervous.  
" Nothing. it's just… won't those two nice little punctures on your neck make your Watcher a little … suspicious?"  
Watching herself better, she noticed that the shirt she had decided to wear discovered her neck too much, half revealing his bite marks.

" Shit! I was sure they were already healed!" she complained.  
" It will take at least a whole day, sorry luv! Anyway, what's the matter?" he said approaching, " It's not that you need a turtle neck to hide them, just button up your shirt a little bit more.." he suggested, buttoning a couple of buttons of her shirt.

" Perfect! Now no one will see them, don't worry. Sure, I loved seeing them, anyway I'll make new ones soon.." he informed her, caressing her face.  
" In your dreams!" she stroke back, trying not to show him how much that thought turned her on; but she failed.  
" And in yours, too!" he whispered in her hear, then he departed chuckling.

She reached him in the living room, taking the ropes and starting to tie him up on the chair.  
" Uh uh! Wanna play at ' The Mistress and her Sex-Slave?' " he teased her.  
" Spike, don't tempt me!" she replied, tighten and tugging the rope purposely; while she was finishing to tie him.  
" Ouch!" he complained.

" Well, before Giles comes, let me say bye the right way!" she said, bending to kiss him; the kiss deepened more and more, until Buffy felt his cool hands on her: she broke instantly.  
" Damn! Spike, you broke the ropes!" she exclaimed with a serious expression that turned in an uproarious laughter for both of them.  
She kissed him one last time, then she opened a drawer, taking another rope.  
" It's the last one I've got, so ...watch it!" she summoned him.

That time she managed only to tie his hands behind his back, because someone rang the bell.  
" Ok William, let's come on the scene!" she said, putting him on the sofa, before opening the door.

" Giles! Welcome back!" Buffy smiled, hugging him.  
" Hi Buffy, thank you!" he said, letting in.  
" Spike, here you go.. I had to say: I wasn't sure to find both of you… whole!" he commented.

He looked at Spike better.  
" But.. you are not chained to the chair!" he observed, and then he looked at Buffy, waiting for her answer.  
" Sure, he's not tied to a chair because you are going to take him away with you! You know… he has been very, very tied 'till few hours ago. I just thought it was nice not to make you waste time now..," she explained, wondering how she had managed to stay so clam and unaffected and to find a so brilliant explanation.

" See? I can't wait to rid me of him!" she added.  
" Mutual, Slayer!" Spike struck back, pretending a note of hardness in his tone.  
" I'm sorry, Buffy. I guess it must be hard to you.." Giles commented.  
" Hard! You don't know what I've been through ..sure, it won't be easy to forget those days.." she acted like she was complaining, but taking advantage of her Watcher's distraction, she winked at Spike.  
" I'm also afraid so", he replied the same way.

"Well, I'm sure she had stood you enough. I'd better take you away right now!" Giles exclaimed, pulling Spike towards the door.  
She let slip from her lips a word: " Wait!"  
Giles turned at her.

" So soon?" she said and the Watcher narrowed his eyes behind his glasses.  
" I mean.. You've just arrived. Would you like a cup of tea with some biscuits?" she suggested.  
" Anyway.. don't get the wrong idea: I can't stand him a minute more, but it's just that the kindness I have towards you is stronger than the contempt for him!" she clarified.

" Well Buffy, thank you; but I think I 'd better go now. C'mon Spike!" he shoved him again.  
" Hey watcher, if you wanna stay, just stay! Then, you know… an English man should never refuse a cup of tea.." Spike suggested, but he noticed that he was looking at him puzzled.  
" Although I can't really wait to go out.. I'm so sick of seeing her face!" he added, meeting her gaze, both of them pretending scorn.

" Well, now I really must go, Buffy. So, say goodbye each other, even if I doubt you want to say something!"  
" Bye Giles, and you, don't piss my Watcher off, Spike!" she exclaimed, opening the door.  
" Or what? You come to spank me, Slayer?" he sneered, before being dragged away by Giles.  
" It could be an idea.." she muttered, closing the door.

Suddenly the house seemed so empty to her, but she wasn't sad: if they had played their cards right, they would have met again soon, that wasn't a goodbye.  
She decided to come back to her room, and as soon as she entered, looking on her bed she saw… herself: it was the portrait that Spike had done to her, perfectly finished. It was a work of art.  
She smiled when she noticed that he had decided to make her wear that famous deep red tank top of their last night together.  
Then she saw a note behind the drawing and she read it.

' Hi pet, I'm already missing you! Remember what you said at the beginning? Well, if that was your concept of an UNPLEASANT WEEK … I just wonder how the PLEASANT ones are!  
Can't wait to let the Watcher know about the chip, get a new crypt and hold you in my arms again.  
You could pose for me for all the portraits you want.. Mm.. a sans clothing one crosses my mind (if you could only see the grin on my face right now!)..  
Bye, but just for now!  
Yours Big Bad. '

" Spike.. as I said.. you're a pig!" she commented in a loud voice, but noticing how the only thought of making his expectations come true got her aroused, she added smiling: " But you were right: I really seem to like that in you!"

THE END  
TBC

And tomorrow I'm gonna start the tiny sequel 'Lie After Lie '

I hope you'll like it so far ;)


End file.
